This invention refers to a knitting method for a buttonhole formed on overlapping parts of a knit product such as a cardigan and a knit fabric having buttonholes.
In the prior art, fabric is knitted and then the buttonholes are made in the fabric, in making a buttonhole on a fabric, a hole is formed on the fabric first and then the hole is stitched with a string attached along the edge of the hole by using a stitching machine.
Generally, two types of buttonholes are known, which are lateral type and vertical type. The buttonholes are lateral relative to the wale direction of the knit fabric. However, when a knit product having lateral buttonholes is put on and laterally stretched, loops forming the edge of the buttonhole are stretched out and the string attached along the buttonhole is released. Therefore, the vertical type of buttonhole is preferred for a knit product.
However, there is a problem that in case a button is held by a vertical buttonhole, the buttonhole opens unpleasantly by being stretched in a lateral direction. Thus, the design is damaged and the value of the product is degraded.
Further, a problem is that in the prior art buttonholes are formed by using another machine. The use of another machine to form the buttonholes leads to a complex knitting procedure and lowering of productivity.